


Unrequited gazes

by id_ten_it



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.For the prompt 'water'





	Unrequited gazes

Napoleon knows about eyes.   
He grew up the only member of his family without glasses.   
Frequently he passes complimentary phrases to girls focusing on theirs. ‘Deep pools of…’ or ‘Drops of…’.   
His are chocolate. He believes - knows - this to be true. He feels the connection so deeply that eating chocolate when drunk can turn somewhat disturbing for anyone near him, though amusing enough for himself. There’s one who finds the whole thing highly amusing, steals the chocolate and deserves more than he gets. Napoleon wants to return to being in a glasses-needing family.  
But how do you compliment ice blue?


End file.
